Full Circle
by werechick
Summary: ::Work In Progress:: Remus is sent on a very special mission; to help a young one much like himself.
1. Young Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter & Co.; duh.

****

Full Circle

"Dumbledore?" asked Remus Lupin.

"Yes, Remus" replied Albus Dumbledore.

"Why did you call me here?"

"A special mission, something only you could do. As you are aware, life as a werewolf is difficult and presents an unlimited number of questions."

"Yes Sir, but I don't follow you."

"It's rather simple. I have just received a call from the Ministry of Magic. A werewolf attacked last night. It's victim was a three year old little girl."

"I didn't do it, did I?" He had no recollection of the previous night. Anything he'd done was an utter mystery to him.

"No, you didn't. The wolf that did was shot down by muggle 'cops.' They thought he was just an ordinary wolf."

"I hope this doesn't mean what I think it means."

"Yes, the parents of the child are in fact muggles. However, the child is not. She is a muggle-born witch. I wish to send you to her family and explain our world, as well as her condition to them. Will you do it?"

"Yes Sir, after all that happened to me, how could I not?" said Remus, and he was off to see the horrors life had in store for the young one.


	2. Past and Present

**__**

Past and Present

When Remus thought of the young one, he couldn't help but think of himself. He remembered his own bite as if it were yesterday.

He had been five then, just a small boy. His parents were out at a party and he was being watched by his older brother Romulus. Something had pounded at the door, and he went to answer it, expecting it to be his father, who had forgotten his keys.

It was, instead the wolf. It howled and chased after him, bit and scratched him. His brother Romulus went after the wolf, trying to get it away from Remus, but failing in the attempt. The wolf simply changed it's focus, and went after Romulus. His neighbors saw the wolf and managed to shoot it half a dozen times.

The wolf fell, lifeless and cold upon the stone tiles. It had been, in life a beggar to whom Remus had, just the week before, given some of his pocket money to. His name was Al, but that didn't matter now. All he was now was a corpse. 

Remus' father and mother were shocked. They had two sons beaten up, scratched and bitten by a werewolf and their neighbors had became murders. True, they could not blame them for the actions that saved their sons, but the man had no control over himself. It just wasn't fair. The man didn't deserve that. Their sons didn't deserve it either though. Now they were like him.

His brother Romulus had died after the attack. He was awarded the Order of Merlin First Class for his actions that night, but even that could not save him.

That had been many years ago, but yet fresh in his memory. That night had changed everything. But this night had, perhaps changed things more. He was the young wolf then, and now he was going to a new wolf, to see what help he could give. 


	3. New Moon Rising

Remus stepped into the hospital room, where both the victim's parents were clutching their daughter's hand, willing her to live on, despite her injuries. He shut the door behind him, whispering a silencing charm over the entire room, and shutting the blinds.

Immediately and almost effortlessly, he preformed the needed charms, healing her cuts, bruises and scars. Her parents were stunned.

"How did you do that?" started her mother.

"What kind of doctor are you?" started her father.

"I'm not a doctor, Sir."

"Then what are you?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," said her father with a sneer.

"Sir, ma'am, I am a wizard, and a werewolf as well."

At that, Ms. Rhone burst out laughing. "A werewolf and a warlock, you say..."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Tell me the truth, though. And how exactly did you do that?"

Remus sighed. "It is the truth, and I did it by magic. See?" he said. "I can prove it to you. Watch this," he requested, charming her husband's goatee, making it grow nearly four feet.

"Oh.. oh my."

"I suppose you're serious, then."

"Yes, quite."


End file.
